g_idlefandomcom-20200214-history
Soyeon
Soyeon (소연) also known as Jeon So Yeon (전소연) is a South Korean singer and rapper under Cube Entertainment. She is the leader, main rapper, lead dancer, center and face of the group of South Korean girl group (G)I-DLE. Early Life Soyeon was born on August 26, 1998 at Samsun hospital. Since young, she was different from her other friends because she's special. Daycare centres didn't suit her so she ended up being homeschooled. At home, she enjoyed dancing and singing to her own freestyle self-composed songs. She thinks her talent started from that time. She was supposed to dream of becoming a pirate. So, she entered Kuryong Elementary School. When she watched Naruto, her dream changed and wanted to become a ninja. For period of time, she made sure to carry with her ninja weapons that sold from the stationary store. From her childhood until now, she really wanted to become a singer. When she was young, she learn ballet and in her 3rd year of elementary school, she went to competitions and won. But that year, she saw Big Bang's performance and suddenly quit ballet to become a singer. After that she went 20-30 auditions when she was in elementary school without anyone knowing but all she didn't passed all the auditions. After that, she felt that she needed a new change and came to the path of rapping. She really like to rap but because she was shy and didn't rap at the auditions. She even wrote some lyrics but did not show them to anyone. She showed her talent in rap at that time. She gathered courage and tried rapping at auditions. Finally, she started to receive calls from several places and recognized her talent but their direction of music was different from hers so she pursue singing. She also picked dance which she liked when she was younger and began her street dancer life. One day, she came across the Cube Audition and thought "Ah, as I expected I have to become a singer!". However, the Seoul audition was already over, but thinking that she couldn't let her talent go to waste. She went to Incheon to audition and then she became a trainee. After that, Produce 101, Unpretty Rapstar, Solo Debut and etc. came to her life for 4 years. Career In January 2016, Soyeon appeared as a representative trainee for Cube Entertainment on the first episode of the girl group survival show, Produce 101. She remained a popular contestant throughout the show, peaking at 10th place on the 5th episode. However she ranked at number 20 on the last episode and failed to become a member of the winning girl group, I.O.I. In July 2016, Soyeon appeared as a contestant in the third season of the rap competition show, Unpretty Rapstar. The show finished with Soyeon ranking in 3rd place, gaining three tracks on the show's final compilation album. On December 29, 2016, Soyeon signed an exclusive contract as an artist under Cube Entertainment. She officially debuted as a solo-singer on November 5, 2017 with the digital singles "Jelly" and "Idle Song". On January 11, 2018, it was announced that Soyeon would be re-debuting in Cube Entertainment's new girl group called (G)I-DLE as the groups leader and main rapper. On August 8, it was announced that Soyeon will participate in a girl-group collaboration project called Station Young for SM Station's X 0 alongside Red Velvet 's Seulgi, Kim Chung-ha and GFriend's SinB. Discography Digital Singles * "''35 Girls 5 Concepts''" (2016) * "''Unpretty Rapstar 3 Compilation''" (2016) * "''Jelly''" (2017) * "''Idle Song''" (2018) Collaborations Category:Members Category:(G)I-DLE Category:Soyeon